terraviafandomcom-20200216-history
Second War of Veltrova
The Second War of Veltrova was the second biggest conflict in Veltrova to date. Causes of the war Since 73 ydUC, the tribes had lived somewhat peacefully, recovering from the losses of the First War. The descendants of Lord Lanvýr I had been guarded well by the other Lords. However, 70 years later, Lord Cýn, who had recently been crowned after his father was killed in a hunting accident, Lord of Morcara, started talking about unifying the tribes (peacefully) after he saw that the peoples to the South were growing larger every year. Many Lords agreed to this and those Lords were all invited to Morcara with their complete families for the greatest feast the island had ever seen in 2 yaUC. But the security was not taken care of seriously and Lord Lanvýr II managed to escape his prison with help of some of the Lords who refused. They mobilised their armies and marched to the feast. They left none alive - but Lord Cýn was having an evening walk with his wife in the woods to the north. Lord Dyb (a descendant of Lord Írga) was coincidentally spying on them, so all three survived the slaughter. Cýn was furious at Lanvýr II and the leaderless tribes were too. They mobilised their men and marched to war. The Second Battle of Gryndelvá Even though both armies were mobilised, nobody was willing to battle the other as the armies were too evenly matched and it would result in an insane bloodshed. They all knew that it would mean the death of most of them. This meant that there was a cold war for 28 years, where Lanvýr II ruled over the west and north of the island, and Lord Cýn over the rest of it (Meanwhile the castle of Kel Mýrven was being constructed). By that time, everyone had become restless and the leaders reluctlantly met each other at the hills of Gryndelvá on 27 Thrimilce 38 yaUC. It would mean the second battle fought there, and the first one in this new War. The battle began with Lord Lanvýr II attacking Cýn's left flank. That attack was inconclusive, with medium casualties on both sides. He tried his luck again on the right flank. That had the same result as the first attack. Cýn then ordered Dyb to charge with his cavalry, following it up with infantry, on Lanvýr's right flank. That attack was somewhat succesful, and as Lanvýr moved his troops to his right, Cýn attacked Lanvýr's left flank, shattering it. Lanvýr immediately ordered his troops to retreat - starting the Siege of Minogálra. The Siege of Minogálra The Siege started right after the Second Battle of Gryndelvá. Lord Lanvýr II had built a great wall during the cold war and had made his satellite tribes pay for it and build it, for their safety. This wall proved effective, and it held Lord Cýn back for several years. However, the wall did not cover the Lordships behind the mountains. Cýn sent diplomants to that territory to ask the Lords to surrender, and they would still keep their titles and land. The Lords were surprised to hear this, and accepted his offer in 42 yaUC, 3 years into the Siege. By this time, Lanvýr's men started growing more and more hungry. Cýn's troops threw lots of food over the walls. While they were distracted, Lord Cýn then attacked with ladders all across the Wall during the night. He managed to take the walls and force the main army to surrender, and kill the few troops who resisted. The few troops that Lanvýr II had left, not even a hundred in total, retreated towards the Keep of Minogalrána. They were able to bring the food plus some dead with them, so they had food for a while. But it was not enough, and Lord Cýn simply waited for a year. Now only Lord Lanvýr II and some other Lords were left, who had their own food supply (their dead men). Lord Cýn asked them to surrender, but they refused and commited suicide by falling on their swords. Aftermath After Lanvýr II was defeated, Veltrova was finally unified. Lord Dyb was made Steward of the realm, and three years later, Lord Cýn died, leaving his son Lord Boris II as ruler. He then made Morcara into a kingdom and became its first King, as there were no more lords left to rule the tribes (which, by that time, were barely even tribes. They were more like city-states).